Cursed
by Captain Flame
Summary: rated t for language.season 1 of vampire diaries with oc characters Terra- eldest Gilbert Kayla- Tyler Lockwood's sister Chris-Tyler's younger brother Ana-Marisol Garcia(oc)


Chapter 1

"Terra….Terra, wake up" said a strawberry blonde haired woman. "What? I'm up" says Terra as she pushes her aunt. "Ouch" said Jenna. "Sorry Jen,…OMG I overslept, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" yelled Terra. "Oh I'm sorry I only spent the last 5 minutes slapping my niece" Jenna said sarcastically. "I'm going to jump in the shower, where are Jeremy and Elena?" asked Terra. "Elena is down stairs with Bonnie and Jeremy is getting into Chris's car as we speak" said Jenna. "Okay tell the girls I'll be down in a minute" said Terra as she walks into the bathroom.

*5 minutes later in the kitchen(Terra is still upstairs)*

"Toast…..I can make toast" Aunt Jenna says with the refrigerator open. Elena walks passed her aunt, over to the coffee pot. "It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna". "Is there coffee?" Jeremy says as he walks over to Elena, stealing her coffee. "Frist day of school and I'm totally unprepared" says Aunt Jenna as she walks over to her bag. "Lunch money?" she asked holding out money. "I'm good" Elena says poring herself another cup of coffee. Jeremy takes the money. "Anything else? A number 2 pencil? What and I missing?" Jenna says as she puts things into her bag. "Don't you have a big presentation today?" asked Elena. "I have a meeting with my thesis adviser…(looks at her watch)now" she says as he takes her hair out of her ponytail. "Crap" "Go we'll be fine" says Elena. Jenna runs out of the room getting all of her stuff together. Elena turns to Jeremy. "You okay?" Jeremy looks at her. "Don't start" he says as he takes a sip of coffee and walks way. Jeremy opens the door to see Bonnie and Reecie Bennett. "Hey" says Bonnie. "Hey there Jere-bear" says Reecie. "Het don't call me Jere-bear" says Jeremy as he walks out of the house towards an electric blue Camaro. "Sup" says a tan boy. "Hey Chris, just drive" says Jeremy.

*back in the house*

"TERRA ELIZABETH GILBERT get down stairs NOW" yelled the youngest Bennett. "Why are you yelling in my house?" Terra yelled back. "Here Jenna told me to give this to you" says Elena as she give Terra the money. "Sweet money" says Terra. "Here I made you a cup of coffee" says Bonnie. "Thanks BonBon lets go" says Terra.

*15 minutes later in Bonnie's car*

"Okay, I hate to say it but I can't believe Jeremy made it to school before we did" said Elena. "Well sorry, I went to sleep late last night" said Terra from the back seat of the car. Reecie chuckles at Terra. "Let's go" said Bonnie. "So Bonnie, what have you been up to?" asked Elena. "I spent some time at my grams' house, she keeps telling me that I have the gift and that I should start practicing" said Bonnie. "Wait, she wants you to practice witchcraft" asked Terra. "Yeah" says Bonnie. "Alright, your grams is nuts" says Terra. "Yeah she was drinking a lot last…." Bonnie started but was interrupted. "Hey…alright it's true" said Reccie from the backseat. "Bonnie LOOK OUT". A crow flew in front of the car and hit's Bonnie's window. The car dose donuts in the middle of the street, then comes to a stop. "Elena, Terra, Reecie, are you both okay?" asked Bonnie. "Yeah" says Elena. "I'm fine" says Terra. "I didn't see it" says Bonnie. "Can we just get to school Pleases?" the twins say simultaneously.

*At school*

"Dude you need to get over her, she dumped you" said Chris. "Dude shut up" says Matt. "Fine, bro I'm gonna go find Jeremy" said Chris. "Cool where there's a stoned Gilbert there's a stoned Vicky" said Tyler. "He is still getting over his parents death" said a female voice. "Yeah but Kayla, they died like four months ago" says Tyler. "Gosh Tyler, sometimes you're a dick, all you think about is SEX" says Kayla.* insert random song*

"(Terra)Oh,Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Mickey, Hey Mickey

Oh, Mickey, you're so fine

~~~~~

(Kayla)You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours till the end of time  
Cause you make me feel  
Yeah, you make me feel  
So shiny and new

(Terra)Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like

~~~~~  
Like the one in me  
That's O.K.  
Let's see how you do it  
Put up your dukes  
Let's get down to it

Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away

~~~~~

(Terra & Kayla)Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it

~~~~~

(Chris)Sex baby  
Let's talk about you and me  
Let's talk about all the good things  
And the bad things that may be  
Let's talk about sex  
Alright

Let's talk about sex  
A little bit, a little bit

Let's talk about sex, baby

~~~~~

(Kayla)Baby, all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
Like you want me too  
And I

~~~~~

(chris)And I guess it's just the woman in you  
That brings out the man in me  
I know I can't help myself  
You're all in the world to me

It feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time  
It feels like the first time

~~~~~

(All)It's going down fade to Blackstreet  
The hornies got at me collab creations bump; like acne  
No doubt, I put it down never slouch  
As long as my credit could vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me, straight up

Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving them eargasms with my mellow accent  
Still moving this flavour with homies Blackstreet and Teddy  
The original rump shakers

Shorty get down, good Lord  
Baby got them open up all over town  
Strictly biz she don't play around  
Cover much ground got game by the pound

Getting paid is her forte  
Each and every day true player way  
I can't get her outta my mind  
I think about the girl all the time

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby

I like the way you work it,  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby,

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Babe

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
We out"*Terra runs back over to Bonnie, Reecie & Elena*

"Clam down sis" says said the youngest Lockwood. "Look there's Terra yelling at Jeremy" says Kayla. "And there's my bitch" says Tyler. "Stop thinking with your dick" says Chris. "Go to class little bro" said Tyler. "Why don't you, you sake of wine" says Chris. "Go before I hit you" says Tyler. "Okay, Okay gosh Ty have a sense of humor" said the younger brother. Tyler glairs at his sibling making them walk back over to Terra, Reecie, Bonnie and Elena. "Hey Bonnie" says Chris. "What are staring at?" asked Kayla. "That guy" said Bonnie as she pointed to him. "Look at that back" says Reecie. "I'm sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar" says Bonnie. "Stop staring it is very impolite" says Terra. "This coming from the girl who cursed the shit out of her brother" says Chris. "Shut up and go talk to the dude, Mr sophomore class president" said Bonnie. "Fine" Chris says as he walks over to the new guy. "Oh oh I'll be back" says Elena "yeah it's your turn fuck the tool up" says the twin sister. Elena fallows her little brother into the men's bathroom. "Hey there, the name is Chris Lockwood, you new here?" said the youngest Lockwood. "Yeah, I was raised here but kept moving around" said the new boy. "That's cool. Ummmm I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" says Chris. "Oh it's Stefan, Stefan Salvatore" Said Stefan. "As in the founding family Salvatore?" asked Chris. "Yeah you know you r history" said Stefan. "Well you have to if you're the son of the town's mayor and I'm a Lockwood, I'm also a member of the founding families "said Chris. "Hey Chris can you do me a favor?" asked Stefan. "Yeah, dude we are buds now" said a goofy Chris. Stefan laughs. "Can you show me to the bathroom?" pleaded Stefan. "Sure" responded Chris. They turn around and looked at the three girls that are looking at the two boys walking off. "That dude is sexy as fuck" says Kayla. "Yeah but I've seen hotter" says Terra. "Bonnie are you okay?" asked Kayla. "Yeah, I am, I'm gonna head to class" "Okay bye Bonnie" says Terra and Kayla. "Here's the bathroom" says Chris. "Thanks" he responded. Elena walks out and bumps into Stefan. "Chris I thought you said this was the boys bathroom?" says Stefan. "It is… Elena is Jeremy stoned again?" asked Chris. "Yea and it is getting on my nerves" says Elena. "I guess I have to beat his ass again, Stefan, Elena, Elena, Stefan…. Steffiepoo I got to go beat a druggie" says Chris as he introduced them to eat other and walks in to the bathroom. Elena and Stefan just stare at the awkward Sophomore as he walks into the bathroom.


End file.
